Pisces Eyes
by Bonnie in the Rafters
Summary: Based on Rotti's POV of everything, from Marni to Nathan to his kids at point. First fanfic. Slight swearing, gory-ish scenes kinda. I own nothing, meh.


Note: This is my first Repo! Fanfic.....I'm rather new to it, overall. But I haven't seen many stories from Rotti's POV so I figured I'd try it. So....here's to it. It's cruddy, but it's a start. I own nothing, not even neat-o eye contacts that project images. And by the way, I don't know what Marni's star sign is. I'm just biased because I'm a Pisces.

* * *

Watching his daughter strut out of the room made him sick. Glancing at her four-inch stilettos, his eyes slid up to her perfectly tanned legs, and to the ridiculously dramatic blue dress she was wearing. He had to admit, he liked her hair like this – the pretty reddish color, that somewhat looked natural on her, though nothing was anymore. Other than that she was the same tyrannical brat he'd known for a long time now, plastic and nauseating as always.

He wished he didn't feel this way about her. He wanted to be proud of her. He wanted her to hug him with sincerity and not in exchange for a surgery. He wanted to think she was beautiful. He wanted to care for her like Nathan cared for his Shilo.

At the thought of Nathan, his insides burned. And as always, with thoughts of Nathan came thoughts of Shilo, and with thoughts of Shilo came Marni.

Love was cruel, he decided. It wasn't fair that he, a billionaire businessman, with a romantic heart and love to spare, was alone in his last months alive. He had Amber, Pavi, and Luigi, but what could were they to him? One a whore with nothing to offer, another a psychopath, and one being the biggest embarrassment a father could ask for – a dimwitted son with no aspirations other than being, for God's sake, beautiful and adored by everyone. Glancing around his empty room, he felt a vague twist in his chest, but knew it was nothing. He had done away with emotions long ago. He didn't need love anymore; he thrived on hatred and greed, and the same joy that love caused for normal people, he could only achieve through taking and hurting everyone else.

He remembered her eyes too clearly – those large Pisces eyes, alight with mysterious knowledge and wisdom. Many nights he'd spent dreaming of those eyes, and waiting for the day he could call them his, the day he would see them on a child he could call his own. Some days he swore he could see them in passing strangers and various Genterns he came across.

He would've given her the world.

She had been much younger than him. She met him at seventeen, when he was in his early thirties and divorced with children already. As soon as she turned eighteen, he proposed, and she accepted. Everything was perfect – he had a beautiful bride-to-be, a prospering business growing with each day, and nothing in sight to stop him.

Then Nathan came along.

He was a gangly nineteen year old, awkward and stuttering. But he was very intelligent, and Rotti decided he needed such a genius to help GeneCo grow even more. Things were fine, deals were planning out. Only after she left did Rotti realize Marni had decided the young bastard was worth more than he was.

She had left him in a cold December night. She came back to grab some things she had left, and he tried his hardest to reason with her. The quiet conversation grew to shouting, and Rotti, insane with grief, had grabbed onto her arms and clung to her, hoping she'd stay with him, and keep her promise to him true. She pushed him away and fled.

He still swore there had never been a coldest night in existence, in all his fifty-some-odd years of living. His heart froze that night and had yet to thaw out.

For a long time, he was immobilized by her sudden launch of heartbreak on him. A marriage took place, and it wasn't his, though he stood in the shadows, feigning support. A baby was announced as Rottissimo Largo, father and Good Samaritan died, and Rotti Largo, cold hearted prick was born. His grief dulled into a steady underlying heartbeat, he created Repomen – legal assassins sent out to take back hearts and livers and lungs borrowed from GeneCo. That's what he told everyone, at least. It just made him feel better to see people afraid of him, after she had left him so weak and maimed.

The months passed by. Nathan still helped out at GeneCo often; Rotti had never gotten around to firing him. Day after day, he heard Nathan ramble about the baby and little things that had taken place – Marni not being able to get out of a chair due to her swollen-ness, painting a nursery, picking a name. All the things Rotti should've done with Marni, Nathan was enjoying.

He hated him. He hated him more than he thought he ever could. He wanted Nathan to hurt more than he did. And Marni.......he just wanted to ruin her. And then she got sick, and Nathan was desperate, and he saw a chance.

For awhile, he was against the idea. It started out with a joke – poison the shrew, why don'tcha? Laughing, he looked up poisons that could be used, and found one in particular; Chymline. Used in an infamous slaying of a pregnant woman in 2022; baby survived, mother died almost instantly. He fetched one of his henchwomen to get a sample for him. Twisting the slim glass bottle around in his pale hand, he smirked to himself, and decided she deserved it.

"Take this to Nathan's lab."

A couple of hours later, a phone call was made. Repolice were called to a large home not too far from the GeneCo business building. Rotti, knowing which house they were headed to, hitched a ride along. They busted open the door to find a hysterical Nathan, blood-drenched and cowering on the floor, and a tiny, wrinkled, bloody baby on top of Marni's dead body. Rotti was taken aback for a moment; he hadn't seen her in ages, and now he was seeing her for the last time, bloodied, pale, and quiet beyond helping.

He smiled. He cheered, though silently, as Nathan, pale and grief-stricken, signed away his life to be a Repoman, and as Marni's tomb was built in the graveyard. He felt younger than he had in years as he watched Nathan break down repeatedly, calling himself a murderer and a monster.

Rotti never bothered to correct him.

The little baby grew up to be a girl Nathan called Shilo. He laughed until tears rolled down his cheeks as he slowly took Shilo away from Nathan, too.

From time to time, he'd think back to Marni. He thought of how she always talked about wanting a daughter one day. "Shilo," she'd say, grinning at Rotti and tossing her curly brown hair over her shoulder. "That's what I'd name her. I just can't wait until I have her one day." He'd smile, and tell her she'd make an amazing mother and an amazing bride, all the while hoping that she would give all of it to him.

Every now and then, he felt guilty for taking Marni from a life she had so badly wanted. Every now and then, he almost regretted it. Almost wanted to set Nathan free, and quit his bloodbath business he was running.

And then he'd see Shilo, and those large, Pisces eyes of hers, alight with mysterious knowledge and wisdom. He'd think of how he couldn't call her his own, and the cold around his heart intensified. He got his revenge. Marni was dead, Nathan was broken, and Shilo's world was about to be shattered, all thanks to him, Rotti Largo. And best of all, no one knew the truth – that he was the monster, he was the villain. He laughed, his voice echoing throughout his empty office. He had pulled the greatest betrayal of all.

He'd take it to his death.


End file.
